Holly Clan
by Spottedstar15
Summary: This is towards Hollyleaf The best warrior ever! If you have any Suggestions on ideas for any new books then please leave it in the comments! Thx:)
1. Chapter 1

Holly Clan

Holly Clan:

Leader:Hollystar

Deputy:Spottedtail (Apprentice Starpaw)

Medicine cat:Tigerlily (apprentice Primpaw)

Warriors:

Tanglepelt~Long-fured tabby tom (apprentice Jaypaw)

Lilyheart~Silver and white cat she~cat with blue eyes (apprentice Silverpaw)

Willowclaw~ Ginger~brown tom with amber eyes

Oakpelt~Brown she~cat with long legs

Fallenheart~Golden brown she~cat (Apprentice Sweetpaw)

Dewclaw~ Gray tom (Apprentice Shrewpaw)

Frostleaf~ Silver and Black tom with Green eyes ( Apprentice Amberpaw)

Fireclaw~ Rusty tom with blue eyes

Foxtail~ Bright orange she~cat

Tallear~ Spotted tom

Snowstripe~ White she~cat with black stripes

Liontail~Bright Gold she~cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Starpaw~ Black she~cat with white spots

Primpaw~Tortoiseshell tom

Jaypaw~ Blueish she~cat

Silverpaw~ Silver tom with blue eyes

Sweetpaw~ Rose colored she~cat

Shrewpaw~Black and white spots

Amberpaw~Amber she~cat with hazel eyes

Queens

Poppyheart~Rusty she~cat with a black muzzle

Glodenstripe~ Golden she~cat

Elders

Redfall~Brown~orange tom

Heatherheart~ Brown she~cat

Chapter one

It was cold, dark and wet. The new warrior Snowstripe was on her vigil. Sitting quietly in front of the thorn barrier she heard a noise in the bushes. The next thing she knew a

sharp claw strikes her neck. Falling to the ground she was able to send the warning yow to wake the clan.

Spottedtail had heard her cry. The spotted tabby rushed to her paws and ran to Hollystar. Snowstripe padded away towards the medicine den. Luckily she only received minor

wounds and rushed back to battle within a couple of heart beats. During the battle the long furred tom Tanglepelt was fighting two warriors from the other clan, Dark clan.

"Fight back you fox hearts!" He taunted.

Then a bigger warrior pinned him down. Struggling, he pushed him over and slipped behind him. When Tanglepelt pushed up to his paws a cat stood behind him about to pounce on

him. Just before the cat could succeed Spottedtail pushed him over. Tanglepelt watched as his clan mate scratched at the cat. The she cat left her opponent struggling to get up and

once the tom did, he took one look at Spottedtail and headed for the hills.

"I saved your furry butt. Point me!"

Once that was over they continued to fight.

Hollystar was fighting the dark clan leader, Darkstar. They were enemies since the three cats made these clans. Holly (Hollystar) collected cats who could swim and hid in the

deepest of undergrowth. Dark (darkstar) collected cats who were close to being evil and sly and tricky. Then there was Jay (jaystar) collected cats who were swift and good trackers.

"What do you want this time!" Hollystar yelled.

"The source of all you warriors. The queens!"Darkstar replied grimly.

"Sharptooth, Ivyclaw grab the queens and their kits! Dark clan retreat!"

"Spottedtail, Tanglepelt stop them!"Hollystar ordered.

The two cats ran to the front of the nursery. Sharptooth grabbed Spottedtail by the neck and shook her. the dark cat dropped her and lunged for the death bite.

Tanglepelt bite him an took him all the way to the barrier. Spottedtail tried to get to her feet but Tanglepelt pinned her down.

"Now I saved you so point me." he teased.

"Haha." Spotedtail laughed sarcastically

While they were boasting Ivyclaw took the kits and the queens.

"Oh,no they have the queens and the kits!" Spottedtail cried.

"Spottedtail, Tanglepelt! Come to my den immediately!" Hollystar called.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly Clan

Holly Clan:

Leader:Hollystar

Deputy:Spottedtail (Apprentice Starpaw)

Medicine cat:Tigerlily (apprentice Primpaw)

Warriors:

Tanglepelt~Long-fured tabby tom (apprentice Jaypaw)

Lilyheart~Silver and white cat she~cat with blue eyes (apprentice Silverpaw)

Willowclaw~ Ginger~brown tom with amber eyes

Oakpelt~Brown she~cat with long legs

Fallenheart~Golden brown she~cat (Apprentice Sweetpaw)

Dewclaw~ Gray tom (Apprentice Shrewpaw)

Frostleaf~ Silver and Black tom with Green eyes ( Apprentice Amberpaw)

Fireclaw~ Rusty tom with blue eyes

Foxtail~ Bright orange she~cat

Tallear~ Spotted tom

Snowstripe~ White she~cat with black stripes

Liontail~Bright Gold she~cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Starpaw~ Black she~cat with white spots

Primpaw~Tortoiseshell tom

Jaypaw~ Blueish she~cat

Silverpaw~ Silver tom with blue eyes

Sweetpaw~ Rose colored she~cat

Shrewpaw~Black and white spots

Amberpaw~Amber she~cat with hazel eyes

Queens

Poppyheart~Rusty she~cat with a black muzzle

Glodenstripe~ Golden she~cat

Elders

Redfall~Brown~orange tom

Heatherheart~ Brown she~cat

Chapter two

Spottedtail and Tanglepelt padded up towards the leaders den. Both wondering what was wrong. When they got up there Hollystar was pacing across her den, swearing at herself .

"They took the kits and the Queens! This is all my fault!" Hollystar panicked

Spottedtail looked at Tanglepelt. Still wondering why the Clan leader called them here. Then Hollystar answered there question as if she just read our minds.

"I called you here because I want my best warriors finding and bringing back the kits and the Queens. I also want you to disguise yourself as Dark Clan warriors and find out there secrets. So we can attack them and show them who's boss."

The two cats stared at their leader, a couple heart beats later Tanglepelt answered.

"No way! Think about the clan they need us here."

"You are doing it. C'mon it'll be fun!" Spottedtail pointed out.

"Fine." Tanglepelt admitted

"Good. You will bring your apprentices. It will sharpen their skills and if they say no tell them that when you get back you can have your warrior name. Tonight you will leave Tigerlilly knows our plan so just be cool around the clan. Sneak out behind the Elders den. I will tell the clan that you are on a mission to find a rare flower. When you get back and thats when you get all the information possible you may tell them about our plan." Hollystar commanded

The two cats left the den. Then they called for their apprentices. They told them the plan and without hesitation the young cats said yes.

When the clan was asleep Tanglepelt woke Spottedtail and told her that it was time to go. The apprentices were already waiting for them at the entrance. When everyone got

the herbs the cats found a puddle and rolled in it. Now there quest began.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly Clan

Holly Clan:

Leader:Hollystar

Deputy:Spottedtail (Apprentice Starpaw)

Medicine cat:Tigerlily (apprentice Primpaw)

Warriors:

Tanglepelt~Long-fured tabby tom (apprentice Jaypaw)

Lilyheart~Silver and white cat she~cat with blue eyes (apprentice Silverpaw)

Willowclaw~ Ginger~brown tom with amber eyes

Oakpelt~Brown she~cat with long legs

Fallenheart~Golden brown she~cat (Apprentice Sweetpaw)

Dewclaw~ Gray tom (Apprentice Shrewpaw)

Frostleaf~ Silver and Black tom with Green eyes ( Apprentice Amberpaw)

Fireclaw~ Rusty tom with blue eyes

Foxtail~ Bright orange she~cat

Tallear~ Spotted tom

Snowstripe~ White she~cat with black stripes

Liontail~Bright Gold she~cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Starpaw~ Black she~cat with white spots

Primpaw~Tortoiseshell tom

Jaypaw~ Blueish she~cat

Silverpaw~ Silver tom with blue eyes

Sweetpaw~ Rose colored she~cat

Shrewpaw~Black and white spots

Amberpaw~Amber she~cat with hazel eyes

Queens

Poppyheart~Rusty she~cat with a black muzzle

Glodenstripe~ Golden she~cat

Elders

Redfall~Brown~orange tom

Heatherheart~ Brown she~cat

I want to say thx to Tanglepelt for taking no offense to use his character. If you want me to use your character or a name you suggest please put it in the comments.

(I promise I will make it more detailed and slower)

Chapter three

The four cats walked along a muddy path towards dark clan territory. They did this so no one could follow their scent. All of them stank. All of them trudged along the path.

It was raining, it was horrible and they were cold. Suddenly Spottedtail stopped, the other cats slowly stopped. Tanglepelt asked...

"Are we at the border yet."

"yes we are" Spottedtail gazed.

"Finally." Starpaw and Jaypaw gasped

Tanglepelt went first to see if there were any patrols. It would be a good thing but they rather not. With a flick of his tail the other cats followed.

It was drier under the pines. Still it reeked of dark clan (Obviously).As they go closer they could smell a variety of cats. From every clan, Fallenwhisker from Jay clan and the

rest of the queens were there. The four cats could hear crying kits from both clans and calm mothers who were trying to calm down kits.

Spottedtail could see that the apprentices did not like the sound. We didn't like it ether. The queens were far from camp though they were in dens that were protected by dark clan

guards. One of them and her name was Rottentail discovered them behind the bushes. The she cat looked at them and said.

"Oh my Star clan! You are all Holly clan warriors,"

This cat sounded _happy?_ Why?

"Thank goodness can you please take me to your clan I hate this one. It's so horrible. I feel bad since I have to watch these cats suffer. No other cat has volunteered to help.

Plus I can't go back unless it's important! Also..."

"Chill ok" Tanglepelt interrupted.

The cat nodded.

"Can you take us to your camp please. We are trying to bring back all the queens and kits to there clan."Spottedtail asked

"Sure but you can't go in there without new names! The cats will recognize you."

"Um... ok." Jaypaw said cowardly

So the cat gave us new names I was Fallingflower, Tanglepelt was Blacksoul, Jaypaw was now deadpaw and Starpaw was Nightpaw. Once they were settled the cats headed towards

the camp. Rottentail said that this would be her first time in camp since she became an by here reflexes she was nervous. We all felt sympathy to her. For we all felt nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly Clan

Holly Clan:

Leader:Hollystar

Deputy:Spottedtail (Apprentice Starpaw)

Medicine cat:Tigerlily (apprentice Primpaw)

Warriors:

Tanglepelt~Long-fured tabby tom (apprentice Jaypaw)

Lilyheart~Silver and white cat she~cat with blue eyes (apprentice Silverpaw)

Willowclaw~ Ginger~brown tom with amber eyes

Oakpelt~Brown she~cat with long legs

Fallenheart~Golden brown she~cat (Apprentice Sweetpaw)

Dewclaw~ Gray tom (Apprentice Shrewpaw)

Frostleaf~ Silver and Black tom with Green eyes ( Apprentice Amberpaw)

Fireclaw~ Rusty tom with blue eyes

Foxtail~ Bright orange she~cat

Tallear~ Spotted tom

Snowstripe~ White she~cat with black stripes

Liontail~Bright Gold she~cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Starpaw~ Black she~cat with white spots

Primpaw~Tortoiseshell tom

Jaypaw~ Blueish she~cat

Silverpaw~ Silver tom with blue eyes

Sweetpaw~ Rose colored she~cat

Shrewpaw~Black and white spots

Amberpaw~Amber she~cat with hazel eyes

Queens

Poppyheart~Rusty she~cat with a black muzzle

Glodenstripe~ Golden she~cat

Elders

Redfall~Brown~orange tom

Heatherheart~ Brown she~cat

I want to say thx to Tanglepelt for taking no offense to use his character. If you want me to use your character or a name you suggest please put it in the comments.

(I promise I will make it more detailed and slower)

Chapter four

They were in the camp. These cats are not like Holly clan. At all, every cat had at least two battle scars on them. Cats who looked really bad had a cross marked on them. I

asked one of the cats how did he get it and this what he said.

"Oh so you are the rouges who came in today eh? Well I got this little beauty from killing a cat. By the way my name is Rippedpelt. I can sense that you went through Holly Clan!

Those cats are softer than a baby squirrel. Haha"

Tanglepelt growled. I put my tail over his mouth to shut him up. He got the message. Rippedpelt looked at him with an odd look. Then turned away flicking his tail for us to follow

him. We walked around the camp The other thing I noticed was that every cat was covered in mud, but in a way that was neat. Even Rottentail was covered in mud!_I wonder why_

_ we haven't noticed that before. Oh wait the mud looks like it's apart of their pelt duh._ Nightpaw (Starpaw) looked terrified, Rippedpelt stopped in front of a pile of bones, it was

horrifying because they were not prey bones they were cat bones!The stop

was so sudden it made Deadpaw yelp. On top of the pile of bones was Darkstar. All of us were shivering even as all of the cats came up to sit beneath the pile. I looked around and

all the cats lifted their shaky heads. I looked at Tanglepelt he shrugged at me then focused on Darkstar. He spoke.

"We are successful at stealing every queen and kit from each clan. Plus we have four rouges that have decided to join our mighty clan. They are posted with Rottentail so they may

watch those ungrateful cats. I welcome the newcomers and invite them to my den for the ceremony of Dark Clan!"

_So_ cheesy! I thought and I could tell that every one else thought that too.

So we padded up to his den and it was decorated with even more bones! I could fell cats on both sides leaning on me. Darkstar was at the end of the den dipping his paw in a pool

of mud, but the mud was mixed with something else? It was... It was blood! For a moment I felt faint, thinking that this was the most gruesome Clan there has ever been! I know

I am right about that. Darkstar looked up from his mixing and smiled strangely like as if he was looking into my very soul. Star Clan help us! The leader swiped at the puddle

so he got all the stuff on his paw. He walked carefully towards us without stepping on the paw with that stuff on it. Darkstar looked at Nightpaw who was at the end of the line.

He took his paw( the one with the junk on it) and painted on her a swipe on the eyes and her legs and on the spine. I tought every thing was fine, until he scratched her paw.

Yes it was bleeding. Nightpaw yelped. He did the same thing to every cat except that the scratches were different. Tanglepelt's scratch was on his nose and Deadpaw's was on his

tail and mine was down my eye. This is horrible! How will we survive!? These cats train with unsheathed claws and fight like rouges!

After the coronation we headed down to the part of the forest where all the queens and kits were along with Rottentail. Thats when she said.

"We must leave or else you will be sucked in to this life!"

"Ok, ok. Here is our plan." I spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Holly Clan

Holly Clan:

Leader:Hollystar

Deputy:Spottedtail (Apprentice Starpaw)

Medicine cat:Tigerlily (apprentice Primpaw)

Warriors:

Tanglepelt~Long-fured tabby tom (apprentice Jaypaw)

Lilyheart~Silver and white cat she~cat with blue eyes (apprentice Silverpaw)

Willowclaw~ Ginger~brown tom with amber eyes

Oakpelt~Brown she~cat with long legs

Fallenheart~Golden brown she~cat (Apprentice Sweetpaw)

Dewclaw~ Gray tom (Apprentice Shrewpaw)

Frostleaf~ Silver and Black tom with Green eyes ( Apprentice Amberpaw)

Fireclaw~ Rusty tom with blue eyes

Foxtail~ Bright orange she~cat

Tallear~ Spotted tom

Snowstripe~ White she~cat with black stripes

Liontail~Bright Gold she~cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Starpaw~ Black she~cat with white spots

Primpaw~Tortoiseshell tom

Jaypaw~ Blueish she~cat

Silverpaw~ Silver tom with blue eyes

Sweetpaw~ Rose colored she~cat

Shrewpaw~Black and white spots

Amberpaw~Amber she~cat with hazel eyes

Queens

Poppyheart~Rusty she~cat with a black muzzle

Glodenstripe~ Golden she~cat

Elders

Redfall~Brown~orange tom

Heatherheart~ Brown she~cat

I want to say thx to Tanglepelt for taking no offense to use his character. If you want me to use your character or a name you suggest please put it in the comments.

(I promise I will make it more detailed and slower)

Chapter five

I gathered all the queens and all the cats who decided to leave their clan. Those cats were Rippedpelt, Rottentail, Jawpaw and the queens. I told them i had organized a plan

to escape and leave the clan.

" So Rippedpelt, you will volunteer to guard the camp tonight, and once everyone is asleep you will say there is a fox in the camp. This is where you come in Jawpaw you will

pretend you are a fox by rolling in a puddle. You will circle the camp. Rippedpelt you will take the queens here to_ protect_ them. The we will all make a run for it but we must keep

quiet. Everyone got that?"I ordered

They all nodded. Then I said that I would go back to Holly Clan camp and tell Hollystar what we are doing, and that Tanglepelt would be in charge.

Then I ran back to my former Clan.

As soon as I passed the scent markers the bushes rustled and out came a cat. I remembered the cats scent once she came in sight, it was

Snowstripe! I was startled and she didn't even scratch me she just took me all the way into camp. She called out for Hollystar but she didn't come out right away she slowly walked

out of her den. The black she~cat is obviously ill. She stumbled and fell of of high ledge. Tigerlily ran to her clan leaders side along with a cat that looked like Primpaw but bigger.

"Primwhisker go fetch me some thyme. Now!" Tigerlily ordered.

I starred in horror then I rushed to her side but Snowstripe pounced on me.

"Stop!" I yelped

"Its me Spottedtail!" I struggled.

Snowstripe let go she looked at me with confusion.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered.

Snowstripe said nothing more. She just walked away. So then I could see my leader. I sat by her side looking down on her Tigerlily looked up and saw me. I think she heard me

because she flicked her tail in a way that meant follow me. Tigerlily brought me to her den.

"She just lost her second to last life. Now she only has one more life left." She shook her head sorrowfully.

I was shocked. I wasn't ready to become leader, not yet. I left Tigerlily so I could speak with my leader. Hollystar was lying at the bottom of the ledge collecting her energy.

When I came up to her, she hissed at me. I calmed her down by telling her that it was me her loyal deputy. The she~cat relaxed. I told her my plan about the cats. At first she

looked concerned but she looked happy with her deputes plan, and that I would be back at moon high. I told her that it is alright to tell the clan about me and the cats so

everyone knows what to expect. She nodded. I had to hurry back to Dark clan for it was almost sun down.


	6. Chapter 6

Holly Clan

Holly Clan:

Leader:Hollystar

Deputy:Spottedtail (Apprentice Starpaw)

Medicine cat:Tigerlily (apprentice Primpaw)

Warriors:

Tanglepelt~Long-fured tabby tom (apprentice Jaypaw)

Lilyheart~Silver and white cat she~cat with blue eyes (apprentice Silverpaw)

Willowclaw~ Ginger~brown tom with amber eyes

Oakpelt~Brown she~cat with long legs

Fallenheart~Golden brown she~cat (Apprentice Sweetpaw)

Dewclaw~ Gray tom (Apprentice Shrewpaw)

Frostleaf~ Silver and Black tom with Green eyes ( Apprentice Amberpaw)

Fireclaw~ Rusty tom with blue eyes

Foxtail~ Bright orange she~cat

Tallear~ Spotted tom

Snowstripe~ White she~cat with black stripes

Liontail~Bright Gold she~cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Starpaw~ Black she~cat with white spots

Primpaw~Tortoiseshell tom

Jaypaw~ Blueish she~cat

Silverpaw~ Silver tom with blue eyes

Sweetpaw~ Rose colored she~cat

Shrewpaw~Black and white spots

Amberpaw~Amber she~cat with hazel eyes

Queens

Poppyheart~Rusty she~cat with a black muzzle

Glodenstripe~ Golden she~cat

Elders

Redfall~Brown~orange tom

Heatherheart~ Brown she~cat

I want to say thx to Tanglepelt for taking no offense to use his character. If you want me to use your character or a name you suggest please put it in the comments.

(I promise I will make it more detailed and slower)

Chapter six

Finally it was sun down. Every thing was going according to plan. To be honest I am nervous I kept thinking of the worst. _What if the plan doesn't work? What if we lose _

_someone? _We need to stay focused. Rippedpelt is standing right by the barrier and Jawpaw is rolling in a puddle that a fox stepped in. I think he is very happy with the smell.

Tanglepelt came up to me nodding to me that it was time to go. Now all the cats were in place. The dark Clan cats were sleeping except for the queens and Rippedpelt.

Jawpaw signaled to Rippedpelt that he is ready. The tom nodded, then an eerie screech came from Rippedpelt.

"Fox! Fox!" he yelled,

as Jawpaw moved around. Darkstar came out of his den in a panic. Rippedpelt leaped on top of the pile of bones and whispered in his ear.

"I will take the queens and the kits to where the rouges are so they will be safe. Darkstar nodded suspiciously and turned to go help the clan. Rippedpelt collected all the cats in

the nursery. Unaware that Darkstar was watching as the cats went through the tunnel that lead to the other queens. Darkstar followed Rippedpelt to the site and hid in the

brambles. No one knew that he was listening.

"Ok. Lets go." I said.

Then I heard a growl. It was Darkstar! Everyone started sprinting towards Holly clan territory. Darkstar was on their tails. Yet again I had another plan. This one was more extreme.

I ran to Tanglepelt's side. Sorrow filled my eyes.

"Tanglepelt I need you to take these cats back to camp without me. Ok?"

"What... what are you doing?" Tanglepelt stammered.

"I am going to save your furry butts!" I tried to have some humor.

"Wait don't do this. What about the other queens from Jay clan?"

" Just take them to their camp first then take everyone else back to our camp. You are not going to stop me from what I must do. I am going to distract him while you head

towards Jay Clan." I cried.

"But," He said.

"No buts!" I snapped.

I ran before he could say anything. Faster and faster until I was a mouse length away. I pounced and I landed on top of him. He fought back. I saw him, and then every thing went

dark. The last thing I saw was Tanglepelt leaning over me along with the other cats. Then my eyes closed for the last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Holly Clan

Holly Clan:

Leader:Hollystar

Deputy:Spottedtail (Apprentice Starpaw)

Medicine cat:Tigerlily (apprentice Primpaw)

Warriors:

Tanglepelt~Long-fured tabby tom (apprentice Jaypaw)

Lilyheart~Silver and white cat she~cat with blue eyes (apprentice Silverpaw)

Willowclaw~ Ginger~brown tom with amber eyes

Oakpelt~Brown she~cat with long legs

Fallenheart~Golden brown she~cat (Apprentice Sweetpaw)

Dewclaw~ Gray tom (Apprentice Shrewpaw)

Frostleaf~ Silver and Black tom with Green eyes ( Apprentice Amberpaw)

Fireclaw~ Rusty tom with blue eyes

Foxtail~ Bright orange she~cat

Tallear~ Spotted tom

Snowstripe~ White she~cat with black stripes

Liontail~Bright Gold she~cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Starpaw~ Black she~cat with white spots

Primpaw~Tortoiseshell tom

Jaypaw~ Blueish she~cat

Silverpaw~ Silver tom with blue eyes

Sweetpaw~ Rose colored she~cat

Shrewpaw~Black and white spots

Amberpaw~Amber she~cat with hazel eyes

Queens

Poppyheart~Rusty she~cat with a black muzzle

Glodenstripe~ Golden she~cat

Elders

Redfall~Brown~orange tom

Heatherheart~ Brown she~cat

I want to say thx to Tanglepelt for taking no offense to use his character. If you want me to use your character or a name you suggest please put it in the comments.

(I promise I will make it more detailed and slower)

Chapter seven

"No! Spottedtail is gone." Tanglepelt cried.

Darkstar sneered at his work then padded away. The rest of the cats curled their lips ready to pounce. I wanted him dead.

"You are going down!" Tanglepelt jumped.

Just before he could lay a paw on him Starpaw stopped him.

"Let him go. He isn't worth it."

" He killed Spottedtail!" Tanglepelt struggled.

Starpaw looked at him sympathy filled her eyes.

"Fine." Tanglepelt murmured.

The cats walked back to camp, carrying Spottedtail's lip body. They all walked with their heads down. The moon was almost high in the sky, but clouds covered them. When they

got to camp the camp cheered then stopped as so as Spottedtail

came out. from the smallest kit to the eldest elder stared in horror. They yowled mournfully, while kits cried. Hollystar came out of her den to see what was happening.

She screamed and ran too her deputy.

"Who did this?" She growled.

"Darkstar." Tanglepelt commented grimly.

"He will pay for what he has done to our clan! Still it is almost moon high and by the warrior code I must choose a new deputy." Hollystar called

"I thought that we would have a new deputy when Spottedtail was leader but I guess that is not so."

"Now is the time to choose a deputy that I think Spottedtail would choose. Tanglepelt you were one of the cacts who helped Spottedtail on this journey. I choose you to be the new

deputy of Holly Clan. I Know Spottedtail would want this."Hollystar bowed.

"I thank you for your choice and I accept this new role." Tanglepelt replied

"Hey what about us! You promised us our warrior names and these cats have horrible names!" Jaypaw meowed.

The other cats nodded in agreement.

"Yes I owe you them don't I?" Hollystar started.

"Cats come forward. Starpaw you have trained with our beloved Spottedtail and your warrior name will be Startail. Jaypaw your mentor Tanglepelt told me you did well in the

mission. Your name will be Jayclaw. Rippedpelt and Rottentail your new names shall be Mudtail and Softpelt. Jawpaw I think your warrior name will be Foxclaw.

May Star Clan and Spottedtail watch over you."

"Startail!

Jayclaw!

Mudtail, Softpelt, Foxclaw!"

"Tomorrow we will do a very honorable funeral for Spottedtail, but our new warriors must stand their vigil." Tanglepelt ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

Holly Clan

Holly Clan:

Leader:Hollystar

Deputy:Spottedtail (Apprentice Starpaw)

Medicine cat:Tigerlily (apprentice Primpaw)

Warriors:

Tanglepelt~Long-fured tabby tom (apprentice Jaypaw)

Lilyheart~Silver and white cat she~cat with blue eyes (apprentice Silverpaw)

Willowclaw~ Ginger~brown tom with amber eyes

Oakpelt~Brown she~cat with long legs

Fallenheart~Golden brown she~cat (Apprentice Sweetpaw)

Dewclaw~ Gray tom (Apprentice Shrewpaw)

Frostleaf~ Silver and Black tom with Green eyes ( Apprentice Amberpaw)

Fireclaw~ Rusty tom with blue eyes

Foxtail~ Bright orange she~cat

Tallear~ Spotted tom

Snowstripe~ White she~cat with black stripes

Liontail~Bright Gold she~cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Starpaw~ Black she~cat with white spots

Primpaw~Tortoiseshell tom

Jaypaw~ Blueish she~cat

Silverpaw~ Silver tom with blue eyes

Sweetpaw~ Rose colored she~cat

Shrewpaw~Black and white spots

Amberpaw~Amber she~cat with hazel eyes

Queens

Poppyheart~Rusty she~cat with a black muzzle

Goldenstripe~ Golden she~cat

Elders

Redfall~Brown~orange tom

Heatherheart~ Brown she~cat

I want to say thx to Tanglepelt for taking no offense to use his character. If you want me to use your character or a name you suggest please put it in the comments.

(I promise I will make it more detailed and slower)

Chapter eight.

It was dawn the whole clan sat outside in the clearing. Hollystar, Tanglepelt, Startail and Jayclaw were in the middle. Hollystar spoke.

"You were a fine warrior. I will meet you in Star Clan very soon."

"I will miss you so much but now I know you are in a better place." Tanglepelt called

"You are the best mentor a cat could have. Thank you."Startail whispered.

"May you find good shelter, swift running and an endless amount of prey." Jayclaw finished.

Cats said their final words to the cat whom the whole clan will miss.

It was many many moons later. Hollystar died from green cough and Tanglepelt is on his was to the moon pool with the new medicine cat Primwhisker.

"You will be fine ok?" Primwhisker reassured the deputy.

The cats were finally there. It was already dark. Primwhisker flicked his ear to tell him it was time. Tanglepelt walked slowly down to the pool and touched the pool with his nose.

He saw the world swirl around him. Then it stopped. Terrified to open his eyes he tried. When he did he saw cats with starry pelts. Tanglepelt could recognize some of them.

There was Hollystar, Tigerlily, a orange tom, a black she cat, a blue~gray she cat, Fallenheart (who died by a fox), Redfall (Green cough), A gray cat and Spottedtail.

Hollystar came up first.

"This life is for bravery use it to defend your clan from dark times."

Tanglepelt staggered with pain.

"This life is for healing. Use this to heal your clan from memories and difficulties." Tigerlily said.

Holding a scream he waited patiently for the next cat.

"I am Firestar leader of Thunder clan. With this life I give you patience, with your enemies and Clan mates."

This time he felt nothing but peace.

"I am Hollyleaf I give you a life for love. Treasure every bit of love you get and use it to protect your clan."

Thinking that this would be a good one he nearly fainted. Throughout the lives he meet Bluestar who gave a life for learning, Fallenheart gave a life for speed, Red fall gave one for

wisdom. Now it was Spottedtail's turn. The she cat walked towards him gracefully. Tanglepelt felt a tingly feeling inside.

"This life is ferocity. Use it well for the warrior code and your Clan and even when you must go against it."

Even felling like a queen protecting her kits felt strong and powerful. Spottedtail padded away back to the line with Star Clan.

"Tanglestar, Tanglestar, Tanglestar!" The cats cheered.

He woke up. He felt excited. He was the leader of Holly clan.


End file.
